Sket Dance Bossun x Himeko - He's Everything To Me
by FanFicExpress00
Summary: When Himeko asked what she was to him, he hesitated. He knew the girl didn't feel the same way. The girl said more and it was a relief hearing it. His mouth opens, "You're right, you're nothing," He spoke it without emotion. As Bossun answered that, either Himeko was crushed in the inside or relieved washed through her. She didn't know. But she felt like crying.
1. Chapter 1: Guest of the Fujisakis

**Where I stopped:**

**()()()()()()()()()**

_Another day.._

A sigh left lips. Violet eyes look up to the blue sky. A yawn left her lips, little tears threatening to fall. She shook her head, trying to attempt to stay awake, her shot blond bangs hiding her right eye. She groans and put it back behind her ear, but because it was short, it fell back to place, a little.

She sighs.

"I hate Mondays,"

...;;;;;;;;;...;;;;;;;;;...;;;;;;;;;...

"Oi! COME BACK HERE!" A giggle was heard from the animal. And Himeko, was getting really impatient. She runs as fast as she can as she chased for the monkey while holding her hockey stick. She muttered a few curses.

She finally got close to the monkey and snatched it. She sighs and grabbed him. "Why do we have to do monkey daycare again..." She mutters and sighs. She looks behind her and glared.

"You've got to stop that author," She puts her free hand on her... "Forehead, author." -forehead and she chuckles. "Himekoooooooo!" Her head snapped to the side and she sighs as she held up her hockey stick, resting it on her shoulder. When she saw the boy running to her, she threw the monkey at him, hitting the young man on the face.

"OUCHIEEEEEEEEEE!"

~~~xxx~~~

Himeko suppressed a giggle form coming out as she pressed the band aid on his nose. "Ow! Himeko! Be more gentleeee..!" The young man whined but nodded to her as a thank you. She smiles but it quickly faded.

"Anywho, I'm not in the _exact_ mood to take care of that _monkey_, **Bossun**." The man named, "Bossun", pouted. "You're always in the mood to take care of him," He commented which made violet eyes narrow to him. He still stared. "What happened?" He asked tilting his head as he did. Himeko frowns. "I'm just not in the mood..." She muttered.

"Well," Bossun stands up and touched his nose, flinching as he did. "I might as well do," A ghost of a smile broke out free on her face, her lips twitching a bit, not getting used by this but this was alright too. Bossun grinned, noticing the smile.

"Now, why don't you go and be free?" Himeko perked up at this.

"For the entire day?" She asks as she watches Bossun picks up the monkey. He looks at her and flashes another grin.

"For the entire day," He confirmed and quickly, Himeko stood up, smiling brightly. "Thanks Bossun!" She shouts as she grabs her bag and hockey stick, leaving. She passed by Switch and gave a quick wave.

Switch looked at her emotionless then typed, "Where are you going, Himeko?!" The computer voices for him as he typed. It was meant to shout since Himeko was running and was already far away from him. She looks back, stepping backward carefully.

She put her hands beside her mouth and shouted back, "EVERYWHERE!" With that, she took off, smiling wide and bright. "Can't wait to..." Then she began to slow down, then finally she stopped. She looked at the sky, which only had few clouds. She was so confused.

She looked around, looked around if something was going on. She saw no one.

She walked around and saw strangers. She strolled on the streets, watching cars go by, still staring off to space. Some strangers looked at her, familiar and scared as they avoided her way. She noticed this and rolled her eyes, her violet eyes falling down forward her.

"HELP!" She turned around.

"HELP! Please!" She runs around, fast and careful not to bump the people. She stopped at an alley, she looked around and saw a nerdy boy being cornered by two guys. She sighs and took out her hockey stick. She rested it on her shoulder as she finally spoke, "Oi, fight someone your own size," Himeko says bemusingly. She was kind of bored.

The three guys looked at her.

"Oohhhh, a girl, we must be lucky!" The first guy, who wore glasses, said to his companion, who widened his eyes. "U-Uhmm, J-" The guy with glasses cut him off. "No talking, this one is mine," He grinned to Himeko. She recognize the fear in the other's eyes and smirked, his violet orbs glinting mischievously.

"Are you sure you're lucky?" She leans on the wall, putting the hockey stick down. Her eyes was showing fury and mishivieousness. The one who wore sunglasses gritted his teeth, throwing his cigarette behind and took off his sunglasses. He smirked at Himeko. "Oh, fesity," he licks his lips. "I like it."

"BUT JAMES!" The one who was named James looked back and glared at his companion.

"What." He spat and his companion shivered in fear. "She-She-She's..." James rolled his eyes. "Just keep an eye to the boy, he still owes me something." The man charged to Himeko and Himeko held up her Flagrance. She swung slowly to the man, expecting his companion for something.

"SHE'S THE ONIHIME!"

Everything became slow motion there. The man was hit on the head by her Flagrance as she smirks. The man's eyes widened. He dropped to the cement and held his head. "She's what?!" He asked back to his companion, who looked like he wanted to run away.

"The Onihime!" The man who was on the ground looked up at her with visible fear. He stood up, ignoring the pain and grabbed his partner. "Come on! Let's go!" They ran as fast as they could. A sigh left both of their lips.

"So, you okay boy?" The boy, who looked slightly younger than her, nodded. "Th-Thank you! O-Onizuka-san..." Himeko's eyebrow raised. "Uh huh, anyway, you better go." The boy nodded and ran off, probably scared.

She walked around again.

Getting bored _again_.

She sighs. "Maybe I could go to Momoka..."

She looks at a poster, which showed Momoka in the picture, and shook her head. "She's probably busy..." She frowns.

"What are you doing here, Onizuka-san?" She stopped dazing off and looked at her front. She saw Bossun's sister. She stopped. Her eyes scanned the woman beside her, she guessed it was Bossun's mother. Himeko smiled politely.

"U-Um, hello," There was a tint of awkwardness in her voice, she knew. Then she realized the girl had called her by her last name. She smiles nervously and she didn't know why, maybe because Bossun's mother was staring at her intently, observing her she guessed.

"J-Just...call me, Himeko."

"Then call me Rumi," Her mom elbowed her, which made Himeko laugh a little and quietly. Then, her mom looked at her. She stopped laughing and turned it into a cough. It was a clam look yet it made Himeko's shoulder's tense and her body stiff.

"Would you like to come over our house? We're done picking up the ingredients for dinner." Her mom then smiled which made Himeko relaxed for the first time they met minutes ago. She smiles politely again. "Um, well, uh..." She couldn't bring what to say.

Her mom smiles. And she sighs, she doesn't have anything to do really and Bossun was about to go home. She smiles back.

"Why not?"

-:::-

"Mmm! Djish ish dewishush!" Himeko exclaimed in delight, eating more. Akane, (since she insisted to let Himeko call her like that.) Bossun's mom, giggled at this. She blushed. Himeko then coughed, trying to stay calm. Akane smiled softly.

"So, what were you doing outside? What happened to the club activities?" Rumi asked, curious obvious from the way her eyes shone. Himeko puckered her lips and looked at their ceiling, pausing for a minute.

"Well.."

Then she began to think,

What was she doing?

She was about to tell them that she saved a boy but not to brag as the door opened, cutting her off.

"Mom, Rumi! I'm home!"

The door closed and Himeko's head snapped to the direction. She felt her cheeks rising with heat. She felt embarrassed. Bossun stared at her, trying to process what she was going _inside_ his home, _with_ his family, _eating_ their food.

"What... "


	2. Chapter 2: Seriously?

**Changed the title...since it was always Himeko's perspective... XD **

**./.**

Akane smiled towards her son and waved her hand, motioning for him to come closer to them.

"How was your day, Yūsuke?"

Yūsuke, also known as 'Bossun', threw his bag at the couch and plopped himself on the dining chair. He sighs. "Kind of rough," Himeko met his eye as this words left his mouth, her violet eyes asking something silently, 'What happened wrong?' Bossun waved her off, assuring her that nothing went wrong. Himeko frowned and put down her bowl.

"Seriously."

"Ehhh, it's nothing. Just some kid asking if you were there and we went out, looking for you. After we searched almost every inch of the town, we told the kid that tomorrow you'll show up." He explained briefly, sighing in exhaustion. "Though I am intelligent, I never knew you'd be here," He added thoughtfully.

Himeko laughs. "Me, too," Yūsuke (Himeko will never admit this, but it was quite comfortable saying his name.) nodded then grinned at her. Rumi looked at her brother then at Himeko, switching back again and again. She smirks. Yūsuke looked at his sister in the corner of his eye and since Rumi knew he would, she quickly wept off the smile on her face.

Luckily, Bossun didn't see it.

Akane smiled softly as the two started talking about something she doesn't exactly know, but it made her smile more. She stood up and the two stopped. She smiled apologetically. "You may continue," Bossun shrugged at this and started talking again, making Himeko cautious this time.

After dinner, they had decided to watch TV. They watched one movie until Himeko yawned. Akane looked at the clock and frowned. "What's your parents' number?" She asked to anime ko, which made the blond confused.

"Um, I'm not staying but thank you," Himeko said and stands up, reaching for her Flagrance and bag. Akane had this serious face as her brown eyes glaring at Himeko. Himeko shivered and regretted what she said. Akane smiles. She flinches but not visible.

"You're a girl and I can't let you go off on your own."

She almost bursted out laughing.

_Almost_.

But Yūsuke/Bossun did.

Akane raised her eyebrow at him, glaring mostly. Bossun shrugged off the fact that his mother was glaring at him. He walked towards Himeko and snatched her hockey stick, which she didn't mind for now being. "Look at this," Bossun said and showed them the hockey stick.

"Now, do you think she can't handle her own?"

Akane and Rumi blinked.

Himeko smiles.

"**But**,"

Himeko furrowed her eyebrows, violet eyes showing curiosity. Bossun looks at her eyes and put down her hockey stick, leaning on it somehow. He grins. "I can't let you off on your own, too." Himeko was surprised and tried to speak for herself but her mouth seemed shut.

Bossun grinned and put back her hockey stick in the bag.

"Now come on!" Bossun threw the hockey stick to her and she caught it, still shell-shocked from what her friend had said. Yūsuke (She tried the name again.) grabbed her arm then it quickly folded with her hand. Bossun ran while Himeko kept up with the pace. She observed the man in front of her.

She was confused.

Why didn't he let her just go alone?

She can handle herself. Their pace had slowed down and the thought made Himeko pout. And she did. She looked down though, still walking. Finally, her hands seemed cold. She looked at her hand and it wasn't hooked with Bossun's anymore. She felt cold.

"Hey, why are you pouting?"

She jumped a little and looked at Bossun, who she thought wasn't watching her. Bossun had this frown on his face. She blushed.

"I-I...I was just-...Urgh..." She sighs which made Bossun snicker. She blushed more and looked at him, starting to feel tsundere-like. "Wh-What?!" Yūsuke (She...just wanted to.) shook his head, smiling and looked forward as he muttered something with the smile still on his face.

"Hehhhh..." She let this off, for now since Bossun did give her a free day.

After a moment of silence, Himeko broke it.

"Hey,"

Bossun looked back, "Hm?"

Himeko looked down on the cement ground but did not stopped walking and so did Bossun.

"Why did you say that you can't let me go off alone?" She finally asked. Bossun stopped silently which made Himeko bumped his back. "Eh?" She moved backward as Bossun turned around to her. Bossun smiles.

His smiles were very confusing to her.

But nonetheless, it was sincere, that she could tell.

"You're a girl,"

What.

The.

Heck?


	3. Chapter 3: I Hate This Day

**Sorry if it's short, not rushed, I just thought it would be cute just like this.**

**Hope you have fun!**

**_BossunxHimeko4Evah_**

_Previously:_

_His smiles were very confusing to her._

_But nonetheless, it was sincere, that she could tell._

_"You're a girl,"_

_What._

_The._

_Heck?_

Violet eyes stared at Bossun which made him quite uncomfortable but nonetheless, he stared back, too, with his light brown eyes, scanning for any bad feelings or such. But nothing was found, almost like she was unreadable. But, she wasn't. Without his goggles, he finally identified what she was feeling.

She was puzzled and a little disappointed.

He stretched another smile, which made her more confused than ever before.

"Just because you're the 'Onihime', doesn't mean I'll let you off by yourself," He finally explained and Himeko's shoulders relaxed from its tense position. A small smile was found on her lips, then, she laughs out loud. Bossun was confused, why the hell was she laughing at a serious statement. Yes, he, the great Bossun, is serious.

Without his goggles.

Finally Himeko spoke after her 'laughing fit'.

"That's the good thing," It wasn't, actually. Himeko just continued. "I'm called 'Onihime'! And others would just run off if they know me, right! It's a good thing," she stated again. She had remembered the time when she saved the kid, who was now looking for her, from thugs. She knew the fear they had felt when the other shouted she was the 'Onihime' to his partner.

She bit her lip, which was unnoticeable from the still confused Bossun. She walks pass Bossun and stopped after she did. "I can handle myself very well than you," She muttered. Bossun wanted to cackle, but didn't. He remembered how helpless she were when Momoka and that gang beat her up. Both him and Switch came to the rescue.

What if it happened again? (Excuse the Momoka part, she's a good girl now.)

He shook his head and grabbed her hand again. "Look, I know that," he said, hesitating a bit until he finally continued, "But just what I said," His gaze hardened as he looked at Himeko's back. "_No_, I can't let you off on your own."

A sigh came out her lips.

"Alright, fine," Bossun smiles. She looks back to be met with his grinning face close to her. She stops for a moment, processing. Her cheeks reddened and she looked away. She gripped fiercely on his hand, making Bossun let an inaudible scream of pain at her back. Her heart was beating so fast they had to stand there for a few minutes.

When her heart calmed down to its regular beat, she nudged him.

"C-Come on!"

She pulled him, running to the streets. He followed willingly, still the grin stayed. She was calm now, the grip on his hand had relaxed and it was gentler now. But no, she wasn't calm at all. Her face felt hot. Even after a few minutes of walking, it still hasn't gone down. Many thoughts ran around in her mind, mostly made of questions she couldn't answer herself.

She continued walking on, aiming at nothing, head in clouds. Her hand got pulled back softly which she ignored or maybe she didn't really noticed.

"Himeko?"

He pulled more, but it was still gentle. This time, she really ignored it. He looked back and sighed. He pulled her harshly this time, annoyed. She gasp as she fell down, but not on the cemented street. But on Bossun's arms. Bossun sighs.

"Sheesh, I called you for like, the second time, what's wrong?"

Himeko blushes at their position and stood straight quickly. She nervously laughs, her cheeks still red and just got redder. "S-Sorry.." He hummed and turned around, walking. She tilts her head, confused. He didn't hear any steps from her and turned around, confused too.

"That's your house, right?"

He pointed at the blue house. Himeko cringed at this and the same time, blushed.

"Y-Yes," She whispered but was still heard by Bossun. Bossun nodded. "Then, come on," He grabbed her arm and surprisingly she hooked it more, getting them closer than before. There was always this exacted measurement of space between them whenever they walk.

Now, it seemed she was glad they didn't have one now. She smiles softly at this thought the blush reddening after. Bossun noticed this and rose his eyebrow, curious to what made the great 'Onihime' blush. But he didn't ask, he would probably get hit by her hockey stick. He scratches his head with his hat and sighs.

Himeko looks up at him, her violet eyes that seemed to shine in the darkness glowed curiously. Bossun noticed she was staring, he looked at her, his brown eyes, curious too. Himeko leaned in closer, her heart thumping louder than before.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a whisper and Bossun, for the first time, blushed as he was now the one noticed how close they were. He leaned back and looked away, coughing.

"W-Well, you seemed air-headed today," He found an excuse. Her eyes widened. She leaned back, too, and shrugs. "Just thinking of something, sorting it out." He nods and pulled her to her house. She walked on the front porch steps and set her hand on the handle but looked back.

He grins. "Farewell?"

She opened the door and closed it a little but poked her head out, grinning back. She laughs.

"Farewell, my knight in shining armor," She teased which made Bossun chuckle.

"You got that right!" Bossun winked.

Then, they realized they just flirted. Himeko cleared her throat, feeling her face get hot again. Bossun turned around, his own cheeks, red. "Well. See ya tomorrow, bye," He stated and walked away, one hand in the air, waving.

Himeko muttered, "Bye.." Then, she watched his figure disappear as he closed the door, blushing.

I _hate_ this day.


	4. Chapter 4: I Don't Like This Feeling

**Yeah! Two chapters updated in one day! Thank you guys for reading this!**

**;EmSoHappeh****;**

When she closed the door, she was was met by her mom. She sweatdrops. "H-Hey mom," She greeted, her voice raspy. Her mom glared. "What took you so long?" Although it wasn't shouted, it didn't seem like a question, more of a demand. She sighs.

"With the Fujisakis," She explained and quickly, her mother's mood changed. Her mother smiled. "Oh, really? Why didn't you say so!" She mentally rolls her eyes. Though she wanted to mock, being the 'good' girl she is, she didn't and smiled back.

"Sorry."

Her mother nodded and walked upstairs, deciding to sleep now. Himeko watches her as she disappeared before letting out a trapped sigh. She put the bag of her hockey stick next to the umbrellas and walked to the couch, lying on it, with her bag still intact around her shoulder.

"Uuuugh, I don't want to go to school tomorrow!" She whined, blushing profusely.

She looks at the ceiling, her face like a tomato. She frowns.

"But I don't have any choice," She spoke out, letting no one hear.

"Or..."

She grins.

**- The Next Day -**

Bossun ran with a loaf bread in his mouth. He muttered curses while accidentally chewing on the bread. He took it out of his mouth and bit on it. "I'm late!" If only he didn't stay up all night thinking what's about to happen when he sees Himeko today. Now, he has eyebags for thinking about that all night. He groans.

He was getting frustrated with all this.

He ran, still eating his bread as he did. He ran in the hallways and abruptly stopped in front of his classroom. He chewed and gulped all his bread before doing another gulp of fear. He opens the door, he quickly scanned the classroom.

Luckily, the teacher wasn't there yet. He sighed loudly in relief. Then, he walked towards his desk and put down his bag. He noticed that the one next to him wasn't there. His eyebrows furrowed.

Himeko's absent?

He frowns at this. Looks like all his thinking yesterday was a waste.

Maybe, not entirely wasted.

"Goodmorning class,"

He stood up and greeted the teacher, still frowning.

Why is she absent?

Switch noticed the distress of Bossun and let the laptop sigh for him. He typed and showed it to Bossun, who was now watching him.

'What's wrong?'

It was typed there but since Bossun was too lazy (and maybe, kind of sad) he didn't get a paper and instead, he mouthed his answer.

'Himeko's absent, you know why?'

At first, Switch didn't reply and just stared at him, probably processing what he had said, guessed Bossun. Then, Switch started typing after a few minutes. Switch showed him another message while the Teacher was turned around. He read it and facepalmed.

'I don't know, I was thinking. Sorry for the late reply.'

He waved it off and told Switch to listen to the teacher's lectures. He, himself, didn't though as his mind wandered to Himeko's state.

A cough startled her mother.

Her mother frowns at this and sighs. "If only I called you to go home early last night..." The regret was in evident in her voice. And Himeko was starting to regret her plan, too. But no, she wasn't giving up. If her and Bossun's friendship lies on it, she would do anything.

Last night, she just admitted that she likes Bossun.

It's just a crush, would be her objection always.

She continued to cough in fraud but not too obvious for her parents to see. Her mother sighs and took the thermometer from her mouth and looked at it, her frown deepening.

"Looks like you won't go to school," She explained.

Himeko said a silent, 'Yes!' which she turned to a cough when her mother turned around with an eyebrow raised, she smiles weakly.

"Are you alright?" Her mother asks.

_Basing it from my act, no._

_For real? No._

She groans lightly at her thoughts. Her mother frowns and sit beside her in the bed.

"Rest well, okay?"

Himeko nodded and smiled. As her mother closed the door, she let's out a sigh. She put away her blankets, but not fixing it. It was hot. She looked at her clock and smiled. Less than 7 hours is all she needed to think about something.

She drops on her bed, looking at the ceiling. She sighs again.

Looks like it was a bad plan..

**/**

"Switch, I'm soooooo bored."

Switch looked at the complaining young man and turned back to his laptop, typing as it talks.

"_I don't care, go bother someone else_."

The boy, with black hair, pouted at his friend. "But..." Switch's eyes narrowed on him which made him grin. "Himeko's not here," Switch's made a ghostly smirk before turning to him fully with his eyeglass gleaming. Bossun sweatdropped. "Um?"

"_Well, she is absent and we're in our club activities..._" Switch explained, hoping the other one could get what he was saying. Bossun tilted his head innocently, he frowns. "What do you mean?" Switch sighed through his computer.

"_After this, why not let's visit her?_"

He didn't mean the 'let's' actually. Then, the door opened and in came Sudako.

Wait, what?!

Bossun shivered and flinched away.

"SWITCHUUUUUU!" He exclaimed in shock as the girl went closer to them.

Switch sighs and looks at the girl. "_What is it this time, Yuki?_"

The girl with long hair, looked at him with bag under her eyes, she grins. "I need your help..." She said, her voice dripping throatily and roughly. Switch shrugs and stood up, making Bossun calm for a moment.

"Alright, I'll go with you," He says, his voice still as ever, he adjusted his glasses and looks at his shoulder, directly at Bossun. His dark eyes looked at him without emotion but his eyebrows closed together, a small smile on his lips.

He typed.

"_Looks like I can't go, tell her I said 'hi_'," With that he was dragged by the Yuki, who was laughing creepily. He glares at her.

Bossun was left, dumb-founded.

"Eehhhh?!"

He runs to the door and saw that they had disappeared. He frowns and plops down on their couch. "No way..." He pulled on his hat and goggles, covering his eyes as he blushed. "I can't face her after what happened yesterday..." He groans.

He sighs and grabbed his bag. He closes the lights and closes the door and locked it, he muttered, "Well, I _am_ worried," he shook his head. "As a friend." he fought, his cheeks getting hot again. He puts his arms around his head as he whines, "I don't like this feeling...!" He grumbles something before running out of the school.

"Time to visit her," He says with a little grin on his face.

/

She sighs. She felt like she _is_ ill. But she wasn't, she knew that. She's just, maybe, 'lovesick' as they say. She shook her head frantically, annoyed that she was thinking something like _this_ to her _bestfriend_.

Then, a memory occurred in her mind.

It was the time when the two of them switched bodies and Bossun had said,

"_You're right, you're nothing_," or something like that. She forced herself, after experiencing it, not to think about it for forever. Her heart, now, broke a little, remembering the past. She sighs.

There's was nothing she can do.

Surely he's still thinking about her _just_ _like_ _that_. Little tears formed at the end of her eyes, she sniffed and wiped it away with her hands, making a mess of it.

"I don't like this feeling," she mutters and looks at rage empty ceiling, still sniffing.

"I just don't _like_ it."

She stated, another pack of tears forming.

"Most of all, I _hate_ it."

She officially declared this was the worst day ever.


	5. Chapter 5: Figuring It Out (Part 1)

She officially declared this was the worst day ever.

Could anything go more wrong?

And so, it begun.

There was a ring of the doorbell. She didn't even mind to look at the window to see who it is. She don't care. She let her mom do the talking that she was sick, that's all to it. All she heard was bubbling of their conversation, though she caught up with a few words like, 'sick', 'you sure?', 'I need to...' And some more. Though, she could care less now. ((Or at least, for now.))

Thundering steps climbing the stairs made her stomach twist. She didn't feel right. She didn't know why. Then, she remembered she's supposed to be ill. So, she lied back down on her bed, trying to calm her stomach, and she wrapped herself with thick cushioned blankets as she gets comfortable.

There was a knock and she croaked out a, "Come in..."

When the door opened, she wipes the dried tears from her cheeks and accidentally sniffed.

"Eh, the great 'Onihime's' crying?"

She stiffened at hearing the familiar voice and abruptly sat up, her violet eyes wide as saucers as the door closed behind the guy. The guy grinned and playfully saluted.

"Bossun?!"

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Switch groaned through his computer, his face too emotionless to do that. ((Not really.)) Yuki kept on dragging him, scaring the other strangers which Switch could hardly think about. Switch only told her to snatch him from Bossun so that Bossun can go to Himeko, _alone_. Yet, Yuki seemed to really _needed_ help.

Switch sighs. "Alright, now what?" He asks, after grabbing some unknown food that looked like an icky one. Yuki looked around, her back cracking a little. Switch turns around, too. Yuki was just staring off to space, or at least he thought. Then, she cracked a small smile, maybe it wasn't supposed to let Switch see but Switch did.

He raises his eyebrow slightly and looked at what she's gazing at. It was an ice cream shop.

He refrained from chuckling from his mouth. No, not now, he thought. He gulped it all and his lips went back to its original position, a thin line. He sighs again through his computer. He grabbed her arm. She flinches slightly. He coughed. He adjusted his glasses.

"Come on now,"

Her jaw dropped.

Bossun grinned at this.

"Missed me?" He teases and laughs as he saw Himeko with a a blush dusting her cheeks. She lied back down and stuck out her tongue. "Didn't." He chuckles and walks to her, sitting beside her on her bed. She sighs.

"What are you doing here?"

He shrugs. She rolls her violet eyes. "Something happened?" He changes his position to her desk chair. He sat on it and whirled around. He stretches his arms like an airplane as he did, he answered,

"Nope." He whirled again.

Himeko rose her eyebrow. She sat up again and kicked the sheets back, letting the end of it fall on the floor, not caring about it. He rose his eyebrow, too, confused. He stopped spinning and stopped just in time to face her. He leaned. He studied Himeko's face.

He grins.

He lied back on the chair, still grinning, and crossed his arms.

"You're not really sick are you?"

SORRY IT'S SHORT.


	6. Chapter 6: Figuring It Out (Part 2)Hero

"You're not really sick, are you?"

Himeko blushes at the closeness and huffed, crossing her back and lying back on the bed headboard. "Yeah, what do you want." She spat out quite icyly which made Bossun flinch noticeably. Bossun looks down and she rose her eyebrow.

She knew what was going to happen.

He looked up, tears brimming on the edge of his eyes. Sniffing, he stood up abruptly and glared at her, still sobbing.

"I was worried and that's what you say! What the hell, Himeko!"

She didn't know whether to be annoyed or laugh because she's annoyed and Bossun's face is still priceless. She kept silent, staring at him like she was staring onto space. She remembered how they met, how she was so cold, how he cried for the hat. Her face softens from its tense and nerve-wracking feel. She sighs.

She smiles.

"Alright, thanks."

Bossun stopped crying but sniffed, his brown eyes getting sparkly. She chuckled. He grins and wipes off the tears, he hugs her. She flinches back, blushing again.

"What the hell, Bossun!"

Bossun dipped his face on Himeko's clothes, stomach to be exact. Himeko blushes more as she felt him snuggling it, his grip tightening with reassurance. Her heart beat faster. It was loud, so maybe Bossun can hear it or maybe even feel it. She came back from her tensed position. Bosun felt this and drew circles at her back randomly.

Himeko didn't notice but her face's shade of color had went down, her heart slowing down, her once tensed body slowly calmed down as it leaned to Bossun's touch. She arched her back and let out a relaxed sigh. She moaned and her eyes widened. Her hands flew to her mouth.

She pushed back Bossun, who fell on the floor, and blushed.

Bossun was confused.

She pushed him out of the door, muttering words he didn't really understand nor did he want to. He just wanted to ask what was wrong. The last word he caught before being kicked out of her room was;

"That's all! Goodbye!" Door shut.

He tilted his head, frowning. She was being complicated.

_She is complicated,_ he thought, smiling a little bit which turned to another frown.

_But that's a bad complicated one_, he added in his mind.

He sighed and put his arms back of his head, annoyed as he gritted his teeth. He didn't know what was wrong with Himeko. She was being weird lately, he've noticed but he thought it would go away soon.

_Looks like it didn't._

He walked down the stairs, smiling politely as he quickly saw her parents. Himeko's mother smiled at him and bowed, which he did, too. Her father smiled a little before going back to his newspaper. Himeko's mom then tilted her head, confused and curious.

"Why so fast? Are you going already?"

At first, he didn't know what to say until his mouth moved on its own, "Oh, it looks like she's not doing well so I might as well leave her in peace." He didn't know what that meant but Himeko's mother did for some unknown reason. He nodded, forcing out a smile and bowed again.

"Thank you,"

To that, he turned on his heel and walked towards the door, the last thing was heard was the parents' goodbyes and a little something more.

"Bye, Bossun.."

He was already too late when he turned back to the them as the door closed in front of him. He became silenced but sighed. He walks away, hands in pockets as he looks at the orange sky. He kept on walking, watching as the clouds go by.

He dodged people, staying on a particular abandoned area whenever he walked. He was lucky the streets weren't populated with a crowd. For the first time, the sky didn't help to make him smile whenever he's sad. It wasn't just working.

Then, he stopped.

He finally stopped looking at the sky and saw what was in front of him, surprised him. This has been their favorite place. The Sket Dan 2nd place as they say it. The first would be the club room. But this, wasn't what he had expected.

He sat on the swings as he started pushing back a little. He put up his legs, swinging painfully slow. He stared at the ground. He galnced at the street and then stared at the elephant "Zou" plaything. He remembered how Himeko lied just to save Captain.

It was very brave of her, well, considering she _is_ the Onihime.

But he didn't really liked that. They were in danger but until he came, they were freed. Although Himeko did the beatings, he didn't care, he felt like a hero. He laughs. He's getting cocky but this. He didn't like it, too.

He gets up and walked away from the playground, still thinking of the past, smiling a little as he did so. As he walked through the streets, the sky getting dark, he stared at the sky as it was getting full of stars.

Then suddenly, something caught his eye. A bus.

The same bus they had gone to for their fieldtrip. His walk became faster and he was already running as the bus closed its doors. "Wait!" He shouted and the driver saw him, the driver smiled and he smiled back as the door opened slowly.

"Thank you,"

The driver nodded, still smiling and quickly turned back to the road. He paid him, saying where he would stop and looked around for a seat. His eyes squinted a bit and found an empty familiar-looking seats. He sat on it quickly and sighed, he looked at the window.

He searched in his pocket for his cellphone and opened it, looking at the time as it read; 5:46. His blank face made no one sat beside him. He didn't care. He just wanted 'peace' for now. He gritted his teeth again, gnawing on his cheek gums.

_Damnit, Himeko._

_Why don't you want me to be your hero for the second time?_

The bus stopped and he quickly stood up, squeezing in the crowd of the bus and got out successfully. He let out a heavy sigh and went inside the apartment. He didn't go into the elevator, thinking to take the stairs instead.

He walked and walked up the stairs until he stopped at a certain floor. He walked forward and opened the door.

"I'm home."

He announced and saw his mom, smiling.

"Had a good day? Oh yeah, the hero in your favorite tv show won."

_Hero. _

He wasn't in the mood but he forced out a smile. "Thanks, mom. I'll be watching that again." He said and walked to his room, looking down on his feet as he did. His mother frowned and thought of asking what was wrong but decided against it.

He opened the door and threw his bag on the floor as it fell with a 'thud'. He looked at his bed and plopped down on it, staring at the ceiling.

_I'm not in the mood to go to school tomorrow._

He thought and scowled.

_Yeah, that's decided. Now what?_

He looked at his cellphone.

_Might as well text Switch._


	7. Chapter 7: Why?

Himeko sighs as she carries her bag, its weight was a pain on her shoulders.

She looked in front of her, the school appearing as she approached it. She walks until she was in front of its door, she sighs again and walked in, greeted by many. She doesn't waste any time and quickly strolls to her classroom. As she was in front of the door of her classroom, she opens it and Switch was in front of her

She flinched back.

"What the hell, Switch!"

Switch laughs through his computer exaggeratingly. Himeko rolls her violet eyes and scoffs as she went inside when Switch made a way. Himeko went to her seat next to the window and smiled, getting comfortable. She looks around, the teacher, as usual, late. Then, she noticed something was missing, or _someone_.

As Switch saw her confused face, he answers it like reading her mind.

"Bossun got your symptoms." He explained briefly and Himeko looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

She wasn't really sick, so how, in the name of Swirch, did Bossun get any sicker than before?

Switch shrugged at this. "He texted me yesterday night." He said and walked away, leaving a confused and curious Onihime. She frowns and looks out the window. She watches the sky as the clouds go by, the blue sky staying still and quiet.

_Maybe I could see him later?_

Himeko sighs and stood up just as the teacher walked into the class.

~-~-~-~-~-~-(5:20pm)

"Achoo..! Ugh..."

Bossun lied down on the bed, glaring his brown eyes to the ceiling.

Why the hell did he get sick?

Himeko wasn't even sick!

Bossun groaned and shivered slightly as he grips on the blanket. His teeth chattered and his eyes started to hurt as he stared at the ceiling. He closes his eyes and sighs. He snuggles on his thick blanket and pillow.

He lets out a sigh again and his knees bent.

He quickly gets off the bed and looked for socks, sweater, hat, gloves and another blanket to warm him up. He quickly added those clothing to his body. He shivered still. He went to his bed, pulling on the blanket and rolled it on his body with the think blanket he used earlier.

The door opened and he looked up to see his sister snickering. He glares at her as she went in, his miserable state made the glare not really serious. He mouthed something she couldn't get but that was alright.

She handed him a glass of water.

He rose his eyebrow. He snatches it and drank it but quickly regretted it. He coughed like he was dying and closed his eyes, he finally spoke, "What is this?!" Rumi laughs and sat beside him. "A very bad taste of a medicine," she explained, still laughing. Bossun groaned and gave the glass back to her.

"Leave me awaaaaaaayyy..."

Rumi laughs again.

"It's 'leave me alone', brother."

Bossun rolls his eyes and his mouth opened to say, "Like you care. Now go away." Rumi nodded, pouting as she leaves the room. Bossun looks back and frowned. He sighs and nuzzles his face on the soft pillow, groaning softly.

_Why?_

She wasn't sick.

_Why?_

She's so stubborn!

_Why?_

Just because she's the Onihime, doesn't mean I can't protect her!

Why..

...is it so _complicated_?

He jumps out of the bed, shivering. He grabbed random clothes but made sure he grabbed a coat. He quickly dresses and open the door to leave his cold room. He walks down the stairs, every step making a noise.

"Yūsuke?"

His ears were numb but he heard it, but it was muffled.

He nods and didn't even look at his mother. He flashes a sickly grin and said softly, "I'll be going out," With that, his hand had a contact with the door knob and opened it, letting it close by itself and didn't wait for any answer or objection.

He huffed and looked around, before blasting out with a dash. His muscles ached as he ran, his feet getting frozen that fast along with his hands, his head getting fuzzy by the minute. He stopped by the corner and crouch a little, panting as he did.

He felt weak.

He felt tired already.

He looked up and saw the sky, it was almost 5:40, he guessed. That same orange stupid sky that always reminds him of Himeko. He shook his head, blinking away the blurred vision of his. He stood straight, regaining his composure as his heart calmed down. It beated normally. He sighs and looks up a head, brown eyes filled with determination.

"I'll say it to her now!" He exclaims, few people looking at him but then ignoring.

He grins but then flinched.

Even smiling hurts!

He managed to rolls his eyes at this and ran again, this time, making effort although he was tired. He didn't care. He just continued to run. Never stopping to catch his breath. He could do this. He had ran this long and fast before. It was when the Captain got deceived.

He ran, even though his body hurted and dizzy. He could still see straight. And his mind was very foggy and empty. But the only thing he actually is thinking would be Himeko. His mind ran fax papers named, "Himeko" on the paper. He laughed a little, trying not to smile that wide.

She's probably walking home...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(6:00pm)

She knocked and knocked again, trying not to rhthym it with the other. The door opened after her fifth knock. She walks back and smiles, giving a respectful now and a nod with a smile. The mother smiled back, too. But then frowned as she saw who it was. Himeko tried not to mirror it but couldn't help it.

"Are you looking for Bossun?"

She nervously laughs as her hand flew to her head, scratching it in instinct. She nods, blushing as her free hand gripped the handle of her bag. She smiled a little. The mother sighs and opened the door wide. She spoke;

"He's not here."

She jumped back quite exaggeratingly. Her face was a mixed of confusion and curiousness. She regained composure and looked at his mom. Instantly, the words left her mouth.

"Where is he?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~(6:30pm)

He finally stopped. He panted and lay his back on the wall, panting furiously. He clutched his chest, gripping on his thick clothing. Now, it felt hot. But then, he still sneezes so maybe it's still cold. He shivered and walked calmly this time. He looked around and saw many students but saw two familiar friends of his. He grinned, his muscles adorning it with pain.

"Switch! Yuki!"

The two who he called, looked back and a Switch almost made a smile. Or maybe he did. He wasn't sure. He ran to them, swiftly avoiding colliding with students blasting out of the exit. He waves, smiling with all his strength.

Switch typed, "OHHHHHHH. Bossun's here!" Bossun chuckled as he made his way there. He shrugs and hugs Switch, trying to ignore Yuki behind him. Switch chuckled through his computer and said, "So, what happened to you two?" Bossun nervously laughs at this and shrugs again.

"Himeko there?"

Switch showed a quick frown as it quickly disappeared too but shook his head. Bossun became confused. To that, he rushed back.

"Thanks Switch! Bye Yuki, Switch!"

Switch nodded and showed his a toothy grin which was only directed to him and was only showed to him. Bossun grinned and ran. The pain had come back.

Why wasn't she there?

-(7:00pm)

Why wasn't he there?

Himeko blushes and shook her head, throwing off the thoughts. She looks up and her feet started walking. The pace getting faster. As she looked at the now dark sky, she noticed she was running now.

She didn't know where she was going.

But her legs were sure.

She ran.

They both stopped. Both were panting as their legs reached their destined place. They look up from their tired and crouched position. Brown eyes stared at violet ones. Same did the violet orbs. Both widened at the familiar look. He stood straight and coughed.

The only thing left their mouth,

"Why?"


	8. Chapter 8: The Reason Of His Death Part1

"Why?"

Himeko put her hands on her mouth, blushing and averted her eyes to the ground while Bossun looks away, cheeks reddening slightly. A silence is brought. It isn't a comfortable silence for them to go and just walk away so they stayed.

And for some reason Bossun eyes couldn't help but to go back to Himeko's figure over and over again. He coughs and Himeko left her trance, eyebrows knitted together in a worried stance. She finally spoke, "Is it true you have gotten ill?" Bossun, again, couldn't help but notice the change of verbal talk of Himeko. He knew she was more comfortable using familiar words like, "Hey, is it true you're sick?" Yeah, like that.

Bossun snorted and laughed, finally looking at her (and not peeking glances anymore). He shrugs but nods, smiling abruptly. Himeko blushes and huffs, crossing her arms as she looks away.

"Th-That's..impossible..y'know." She retorted, making Bossun laugh again.

She felt her face go warm again as she hears the young, stupidly intelligent man laugh in front of her. He sighs, smiling quite wide. He stares at her. "I don't know why...too, but I think it's because I stayed up all night...thinking-.." She faced him again, eyebrow raised, violet eyes curious since it's like he has to cut off the line.

He chuckles nervously. "It's nothing. I was just thinking,"

Himeko pouts but shook off the fact that she's curious. She sighs and looked at her side, smiling a little. "I can't believe my legs." She blurted out but quickly didn't regret it. Bossun followed her gaze and nodded, still smiling. "Me neither." they both laugh and took a step forward, facing the playground.

Bossun took a hold of Himeko's hand, which she reacted to looking at their hands intertwine back and forth, blushing. Bossun grinned back at her as he took a step forward, pointing at the swings.

"Wanna play?"

Himeko rolls her violet eyes, which stared at brown ones for a moment.

She smiles and put down her bag on the side of the wall, with her hockey stick, her eyes still cautious. She nodded, smiling, "Mmh-hm!" Bossun grins at her and she flush, smile getting bigger. Himeko got dragged by an over-excited Bossun. He was always a kid. At most serious times, he seems to make it lighter. Like a kid does, right?

Now, she's not so sure whether she had missed him or not.

"Well, Himeko after this question, mind telling me what's the homeworks?" Himeko nodded as she sat on the swing, Bossun at her back. He pushed her back gently and she swung, little by little, the pace getting faster.

"Did 'ya miss me?" Himeko heard the smile in his voice. There's always a smile in his voice. Never had she seen it falter except when he gets really serious and he wears his goggles. Him, being serious, makes Himeko actually intimidated by him. She's so familiar with his smiling face that she didn't become serious of it.

"Hey, am I talking to no one?"

She blinked, her eyes getting focused again. She looks up, her short blond hair swaying with the wind as Bossun pushed her on the back, making sure not to get too strong when he pushes every time. Himeko smiles. "Sorry, Uhm, to answer your question, nope."

They share a laugh, which seemed to lighten the mood.

She stares at the ground, smiling.

See? Like a kid.

She grins and Bossun notices it. He pouts and stops pushing. Himeko looks back, realizing that there were no force that made the swing swing. She saw that he was pouting for no reason, well, at least she thinks so.

With her eyebrow raised, she opens her mout to ask;

"What is it?"

"Why're you grinning?"

A chortle left her mouth as she shook her head. "It's nothing, just thinking." Bossun nodded and went back to pushing her. She looks back again, while swinging this time. She saw Bossun already ready to swing her again, her mouth opens again as it seems she was inevitable from speaking to the raven-haired boy.

"Are you tired? If you want, I'll do the pushing this time,"

Bossun looked at her but shook his head. "No, I'm fine." A raise of an eyebrow. Usually, Bossun would've said yes because if he's tired, he's tired and that's all to it. Straightforward, isn't he? But looks like this time, he just wants to do it without an apparent reason.

A frown is brought upon her lips. Her violets eyes plead for the truth.

His brown eyes stared at it for a moment and stopped pushing her. He decided a while until he sighs, defeated and helpless from the girl in front of her. Her eyes sparkled like an amethyst, he chuckles and wave her off.

"Fine, fine. But I must warn ya, I'm quite the heavy guy."

An eye-roll from her let a laugh erupt from his mouth. She mutters as she grabbed his shoulders, "Just sit down," She forcefully put him down on the swing and he sweatdropped, nodding. "Okay, okay." Himeko smiles at this and pushed him, hard and strong.

"Yippee!"

"WHAT THE HELL-HIMEKO."

Fear is an understatement but a scare from the Onihime isn't exactly what he thought of.

He puked, getting teary-eyed. Himeko is waiting for him outside the bathroom, surely wanting to see how' she doing inside in the men's bathroom. He's doing good, but he can't stop puking. Finally he sighs and wiped off the remaining from his mouth.

He looked at the mirror. He didn't mean to puke, it's just that her pushes were so hard that it brought it out itself. He sighs and regained his composure, rolling his shoulders in a way to relax.

How her hands grabbed his shoulder...

How her hands pushes his back...

How her smile were bright...

He blinks, not knowing what he was exactly thinking. He didn't meant to get all cheesy but what the hell? He feels his face go warm. He isn't even sure if she felt the same way or not. He looks back at the sink, clean already from the water.

She probably doesn't feel the same way.

He sigh and wash his mouth and face with the water, and yet, it still hasn't woken him up.

He shook his head, maintaining to grab a hold of what left of his sanity. He walks out the bathroom and looks around, the Onihime nowhere to be seen. His eyebrows knitted together and his brown eyes squinted a bit.

He walks around and went back to the playground, where he saw Himeko laughing alone, sitting on the swing, swinging herself wasn't as hard as what she did to him. It seems weird, but nothing was weird for him. After all, what will happen to the world if there' son weirdos in it? He walks in the moment, crouching in front of her, smiling.

"Hey.." He says softly as Himeko looks at him, realizing and recogninIng his prescence near her. She giggles and nodded. "Hey." Her eyes opened to look at him and his breath hitches at the sight. He was all to familiar with those sparkle in her eyes. The same way they played in the swings. He just noticed now, the way it sparkled meant something to him.

It now play a role in his life.

He needed to make Himeko smile more, laugh more, and most of all, make those violet eyes that's staring at him brighter than before. He grins back. "What's so funny?" Himeko shook her head, her blond hair following.

"It's nothing..!"

He pouted but didn't force anything out of her. Instead, he walked to the next swing and sat on it, gaining control.

For some reason, because of the author, a same thought crossed over their minds. They looked at each other, not even fazed they looked at each other at the same time as their mouths opened, they simultaneously say:

"What's with the 'why' when we met here a while ago?"

They freeze.

Bossun noticed Himeko opening her mouth as like his and shut his. "What?" Himeko, alone, said. Bossun shrugged, answering first because he want in the mood to argue who goes first. They always have this arguments over a little but then gets solve after a while.

"Well, I don't know," he lied, it wasn't true, he knew what his 'why' meant. But he wanted to know what Himeko's first before he says his first. "You?" He continued as he looked at Himeko, eyes distant. Himeko blushes and looks away.

A habit of looking away when embarrassed by self.

"W-Well, uhhhh...You first!" Bossun laughs at this, clutching his stomach for exaggeration.

This girl is going to be the death of him.

Bossun eased down, turning his laughs short and quiet. "I already told you, didn't I?" He says, grinning as her head snapped to his side, blushing as she realizes her mistake of not listening to what he had said. At first, she tilted her head, showing her white neck, available-

He mentally hit his self for thinking such thing.

He blushes faintly and coughed, distracting himself by swinging. She, too, swung with him.

Yes, this girl in front of him will be the death of him.

He grins.

"I take it you weren't listening?"


	9. Chapter 9: The Reason of His Death Part2

**HEYO! Sorry if I'm inactive! Sorry if this took too long! So, I forgot to tell you on "Chapter 2: Seriously?" The part 'His smiles were very confusing to her' is a reference to Fangirl, the book. And I showed it here, too. Sorry it's short. ; D ;**

**{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}**

She blushes but nods, not feeling to lie in front of the man. The man's grin widened at this as his swinging got slower. She looks at her feet, feeling warmth all of over her face as her heart pounded terribly loud.

_Bossun might even hear it_, she thinks and closes her eyes, managing to calm herself down. She opens it and is met with brown eyes staring at her, in front of her. She flinches back, falling but didn't hit the ground as another warmth and a pair of arms surrounded her waist. She opens her eyes, which she didn't know she closed, and saw Bossun's grinning face.

Himeko pouts at this and gained her posture, sitting and balancing again on the swing, stopping the urge to hit the guy in front of her. She smiles in a bitter-sweet way, which Bossun knew all too well. He steps back, the grin never faltering even though with the hard glare from the blonde.

He chuckles.

"There's no assignment by the way," He hears from the blond as the words escapes her lips, her dry lips. He coughs, getting red by the cheeks. He nods gratefully. Then, he realized the girl just changed the subject. He laughs again, which earned him a confused look from the girl, albeit a cute one. He grins.

"Changing the subject won't be easy, Hi-me-ko!"

Her face went red from the enthuastic statement of the boy and how he spoke each syllable of her name. She frowns, her face still a shade of red still. "I wasn't changing subjects, idiot." He nods, smiling sarcastically. She rolls her eyes, she knew the grin was from fun too, which he's getting from her right now.

Yeah, she didn't miss him.

Yeah.

That is _such_ a _**lie**_.

Himeko couldn't believe this. Here she is, swinging with her...her eyes narrowed to the boy, who was still laughing until this day. Her violet eyes scanned every bit, his face, his jacket, his shoes, his legs, his arms, his eyes and there were still so many that she didn't want to say now because she felt like a pervert. The fire on her cheeks still hasn't vanished unto this moment.

"Whatever~!"

Oh, how she hated that tone at how she loved it.

She bites her lower lip, chewing in such a rough way that she tasted blood. She blinks. Bossun stops swinging, noticing something as he closed in on her. He stares at her lips for a while then his mouth opened, "Blood on your lips." Himeko nods, licking the part as she tastes her own blood. It tasted iron-like. Himeko kept on sucking, ignoring the taste. She stopped after a while.

Bossun looks at her, worried. "Are you alright now?" Himeko smiles reassuringly at him. "Never been better, Bossun." The boy nods and soon enough, grinning just like he had moments ago.

She hated those kinds of smiles.

His smiles were very confusing still. She hated the fact that he grins every time. And every time he does, she likes it like it's directed to her. No, scratch that, she _loves_ it when he does and she _knew_ it's directed to her. He stiffens as he hears a bitter-sweet laugh coming from the girl as he swung.

He looks back, a frown on his lips can be visible again. "What's wrong?" He asks, but the only response he got was a shook of head to the side and a smile that didn't assure him him one bit. He only nods, worried sick for the girl.

"Wait, how did you get sick again?" Himeko suddenly blurted out.

Bossun tilts his head. Was this a plan to change the subject again? Although they already did because of the wound on her lower lip, that doesn't mean, he'll forget. He plays along.

"I don't know. Maybe I was out for too long," his brown eyes narrowed to her figure as a confused look fell on her face. He smiles at this, it is certainly cute when she does that. Himeko blushes, noticing the smile. She looks down but asks in a stuttering manner, "W-Well, how..um, what time did you arrive in your house?"

Bossun shrugs. To be completely honest, he didn't know and neither did he care about what time he came home. Like he cared, right?

Himeko could guess he has something in his mind. Guessing it, she speaks, "You don't know what time, do you?" Bossun glanced at her,giving her a look that asks how did she know. She gives him an easy smile. "Well, you don't care about the time!" She exclaims, laughing a little bit.

The laugh echoed through the place and he smiles. "Yeah, I don't." The eyebrows that was once up knitted together. Then, before she could talk or speak, Bossun raced her first there as he spoke, "Unless it's very important."

Her lips formed a smile, memories buzzing in her mind like a flash. It was something. But it was definitely not nothing. She scrunches her nose, snorting as she remembered something in her mind. He stares at her, letting his mind wander.

He didn't know why and he particularly knew how. He just didn't know why this girl, in front of him, staring back at him, can kill him at such age. Then again, only she could do to him was make his heart beat faster than usual and produce butterflies in his stomach.

Red covered her face as she coughed, noticing the distant yet focused stare on her with that brown eyes of the boy staring at her. She couldn't help it, she actually stared back.

"So, um, should we go now?" She asked, which seemed to bring back the boy to reality. He looks at her, confused. Himeko wondered if he could listen to her while he's concentrating with his goggles. Then, she noticed he didn't have any goggles, only his Poppman hat. That made her smile, even now, he still kept it like a treasure.

"Well, I am starving.."

Her lips twitched as she bit back a laugh. The boy could always get hungry. Why is that? She rubbed her jacket pockets, looking for necessary sweets that could pull him right off the edge.

Brown eyes narrowed on her, a frown formed on the owner's lips.

Her hand went to her jacket pocket, showing a lollipop. The smile on her lips got bigger as she saw the disgusted look on Bossun's face.

"Want a Pelocan?"

Bossun had to say no.

Because that will kill him, or either, the girl in front of him will.


End file.
